megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ulala Serizawa
Ulala Serizawa is a character from the Persona 2 duology. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Non Playable Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Playable Character Design She wears thick makeup. She dyes her hair vividly and rolls a bun at the top of her head with the strands resembling a star. She has a beauty spot under her right eye. She dresses in a set of dark green blouse and long skirt with spider web pattern, this symbolizes that Ulala is trapped in her own issues and could not escape from those troubles. Personality Ulala is riddled with self-confidence issues, usually depending on men as a self-esteem boost. She is a habitual drinker, and also likes to cook; she cleans and cooks for herself and Maya. She's obsessed with fortune telling and loves to go to matchmaking parties. Profile Ulala Serizawa is introduced as Maya Amano's roommate and have been friends since high school. She failed a grade due which explains their age difference.Interview with Satomi Tadashi: Q: Why did she repeat a year in high school? A: As you'd expect, it was her grades. In the ''Persona 2 duology, she gains a Persona. She has a minor role as an NPC in Persona 2: Innocent Sin and later as a party member in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. It is explained that Ulala had the potential to awaken her Persona due to having played the Persona game with Maya long ago.Interview with Satomi Tadashi: Maya was also the one who taught Ulala the Persona-sama game. Along with her abilities as a Persona user, she is an expert boxer who is capable of demolishing a punching bag in a few blows. She is known to have bad luck with men which is referenced in the faux Persona 2: Eternal Punishment anime trailer on the fan disc where a photo of Makimura is seen attached onto a punching bag during practice. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' Ulala has all her savings taken away by a con artist, Youichi Makimura, who has became a member of the Masked Circle, and manipulated other women. While Ulala was at Gold Gym, she correctly assumed he was behind the events and engaged in a chase with him seperately from Tatsuya's group. She manages to summon a Persona having been taught by Maya and is implied to defeat him unscathed seeing as she shows up at her and Maya's apartment unharmed. ''Eternal Punishment'' She becomes involved with the JOKER case when she goes to Seven Sisters High School with Maya. It is there where her Persona awakens. She and Maya have somewhat of a strained relationship, despite being close friends; she is jealous of Maya's success, and seeing as Ulala puts all her effort in varying fields, she cannot seem to decide on a career. Thus, she drunk dials JOKER on Maya. But upon knowing Maya is actually targeted by JOKER, instead of running away, she stays with her and protects her until Tatsuya Sudou, the first JOKER, is defeated on the blimp. Following Chizuru Ishigami's announcement of the Joker curse, the party investigates Ulala holing herself up in GOLD gym. When confronted, she reveals herself as an infectee whose resentment towards Maya makes her engage the party in battle. Along with usual Joker boss attacks like Old Maid, she also possesses the ability to use Gigantic Fist, Pulpina and Maha Garu. She will begin to use Fata Morgana to inflict Illusion status on all party members and Maha Garula in place of Maha Garu when she is near defeat. Once defeated, Baofu suggests she be taken to the Velvet Room where Igor suppresses the Joker curse's influence and explains that it is up to Ulala to keep it in check. She decides to make amends for the disastrous incident and speak honestly with Maya, allowing her to resolve her envy issues. After the event, she and Maya become much closer friends. Persona 3 She is a guest on Trish's show Who's Who, described as a lady in her 30s with a beauty spot under her eye who can dance the flamenco. Trish wonders what Ulala would look like with a rose in her mouth. Battle Quotes * "So, who wants to have their face smashed in?" (when entering a battle) * "Don't underestimate me you *beep*ing bastard!" (when entering a battle) * "Someone throw in the towel!" (when entering a battle with low HP) * "Body blow, body blow!" (when attacking) * "One, two!" (when attacking) * "Ciao!" (when summoning a Persona) * "Get 'em!" (when summoning a Persona) * "Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) * "Everyone! Get in! Get in!" (when using Fusion Spells) * "Alright, go!" (when using Fusion Spells) * "Go get 'em!" (when using Fusion Spells) * "K.O!" (after winning a battle) * "I am the champion!" (after winning a battle) * "Why does everyone around me have to be like this?" (rare victory quote) * "Bring me back a hunk of a man!" (rare victory quote) * "You left your body wide open!" (rare victory quote) * "Mmm... I feel refreshed!" (rare victory quote) * "Not good!" (when retreating) * "Run away! Run away!" (when retreating) * "Uhhhh!" (when KO'ed) * "Was my guard down...?" (game over) * "And I wasn't even married yet..." (game over) Gallery Trivia *Both exclusive Personas of Ulala (Callisto and Astria) are miserable because their beauties have attracted Zeus in their originating mythology, a direct reference to Ulala's misfortune at the hands of dating certain men. *Ulala, along with Baofu, appears in Persona 4 Arena as one of Kanji Tatsumi's palette swap. Unlike Odysseus, however, neither Callisto nor Astria's palette is reflected on Kanji's persona, Take-Mikazuchi. References Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Allies